


NOBODY FUCKS WITH NEVADA

by ChaosCrie



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie
Summary: you just moved in and you meet Nevada.





	1. At the club

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of 4 chapters, I can't tell you exactly how long it takes, but not in more than a month.
> 
> Again I apologize to you for having translated everything with an online translator but, English is not my language.  
> I hope you like it.

That evening you had gone out with the intention of towing, you had worn your favorite dress the one that wrapped you in all the right places, it was emerald green under the black lace underwear was in tune with the black decolté, a little makeup without exaggerating.

You had just moved to that area and had no friendships, but you had noticed a place near your house.

Once you had walked off the road to the club, enjoying the crisp air of the evening, you entered and the insistent smell of alcohol, smoke and excitement of those who were already having fun made its way into your nostrils. The music pumped up and the rhythm took over immediately, but first you needed a little liquid courage to complete your intent for the evening.

After a few drinks you were in the middle of the dance floor that you were drooling some young man rubbing your hips against them but, you had not yet found who really teased your interest.  
Back at the counter with a guy who was offering you 3 shots to drink and tried to kiss you but you dodged the danger you said goodbye, you were looking for the bathroom when you ran into a flight of stairs and, climbed a few steps you saw it.

A man dressed in black, smoking a cigar sitting on a small armchair talking animatedly with another guy while he had two women crawling all over him, you stood still and watched, you could hear his accent, you could see his hands gesticulating and sometimes you could palpate those women and you wanted to be in their place, you could feel the excitement and the humidity growing between your legs.

The other man was gone, it was your moment, climb the last steps, keep your eyes fixed on him, finally he notices you and returns the curious look, you feel that he is inspecting you, you are in front of him, the girls stop when they hear your voice 

"now it's my turn, Get out of the way" 

sure and determined to want that man you had dared, he made a nod and they left, at this point with your hands sensually you pulled up the dress over the thighs so as to sit comfortably astride him.

Without saying a word, you started to rub yourself against him, putting your hands under his jacket and shirt to feel his warm skin, Nevada stayed in the game and started to touch you, he had a strong grip and certainly would have left you bruised where he pressed, first the breast palpated him out of his dress, squeezing the nipple and biting it, then he greedily squeezed your hips crushing you against his erection.

Wishing to feel him inside you, you let your hand slide to his belt freeing his dick, caressing him from the base to the tip, you could hear your lover's moans increasing, his eyes closed and his lips ajar, you closed the space between you and you kissed him greedily pushing his tongue against his, he smelled of whiskey and tobacco, you continued to taste its taste while you got up slightly to allow him to penetrate you.  
You felt the head of his penis pressing against your entrance you lowered over him until the end this made you moan loudly, you had your face sunk in the hollow of his neck, you bit him and smelled his scent that made you crazy, you take control, you ride him at your own pace, you are thinking only of your pleasure, Nevada was not used to being submissive, usually it was him who decided how and where and was excited by your security evidently did not know who he was.

The orgasm was created in your belly and overwhelmed you like a wave, you grabbed his shirt hard almost tore it while you rode your pleasure, you slow down until you stop, causing anxiety of frustration and a trail of curses in Spanish in Nevada, he was disconcerted, angry you were getting up and you were leaving him there with his erection that hurt and his orgasm in half, nobody had ever done it, 

"where do you think you're going?"

he growled as he hastily closed his pants and reached you, you were at the bottom of the stairs, he grabbed you at the back with one hand on the back of his neck crushing you against the wall with his weight, you moaned, you did not know whether to be afraid or be excited.

With the free hand Nevada took out his dick and moved your panties to the side by thrusting himself into you with hard pushes in your scabbard still if sensitive, approached his mouth to your ear and growled 

"Princesa nobody fucks with Nevada Ramirez and he who fucks you!"

and while he said it came hard inside you causing you another orgasm and moaned his name just known.

When he detached from you your legs did not support your weight and you slip on your knees, he looks at you and continues

"now you can leave, because I say so".

He left you there lands and returned to his balcony, stunned and overwhelmed you regain control of yourself and go home.


	2. Revenge

You knew it was wrong but for the following week you couldn't stop thinking about that man, the marks on your body reminded you when it was rough but at the same time you had never enjoyed it so much.

It was again the weekend and you decided impulsively to return to that club, your rationality warned you to stay away but, you could not get Nevada out of your mind so arrogant and overpowering, you would have charged him.

As soon as you entered your eyes pointed to the balcony was there resting, your looks collided and his hands squeezed the wood of the railing, on his face that smug smile and made you beckon to climb. After a few seconds, he came up and waited for you in front of you, 

"you couldn't do without my fucking Prinseca?"

without saying a word as the first time you took the initiative advancing towards him with sexy movements until you pushed him back to the wall, you stooped silently unbuckling the belt buckle and pulling down the zip of the pants, with your hand free his cock and start to slide it along its length, Until it was hard enough to put it in your mouth, you licked it before pushing it deep to lubricate the movements by drooling, you sucked it by helping yourself with your hand to intensify its pleasure, your other hand shook its buttock by sticking its nails into the flesh.

Once again, subjugated by your initiative, he was at the mercy of your mouth and could neither move nor speak, just panting.

You continued to suck with fury until his also trembled grunting releasing himself inside your throat and swallowed him with greed, you detached yourself from him with an obscene sound, a thread of sperm joined you again and this made him moan again. 

You clean your mouth while you get up and approach his ear, 

"it is not you who decides with me".

You left him again wheezing against the wall as you turned away, saying

"that's how it feels, you know", 

wink at him and leave.


	3. Breakeven

Nevada was going crazy, no woman had ever done this to him, he had lost interest in every pussy that died from the desire to taste a piece of Nevada.

He unleashed every henchman in your search but no one knew anything about you, he was tormented by the fact that he didn't even know your name.

\----

One morning like the others in the last two weeks you had been very busy with your new job, a small shop in the area had hired to fix the shelves when needed.

You often thought about the man in the club especially when, you had heard of him around, "the king of heights" they called him, this excited you and you were planning another visit to his club.

That same morning Nevada was out on business with his most trusted man, he walked in front of the shop window of the shop where you were working, he stopped and took off his sunglasses to look better at your shapes, you wore a pair of shorts and a white tank top, your hair gathered in a tail with some rebel strand that went down your face.

He ordered his man not to let anyone in, went through the door and turned to the owner in Spanish  
"Váyanse de aquí"  
the frightened man went outside trying to fight back, unleashing the wrath of Nevada who electrocuted him with a

"Te pagaré por tu tiempo, ahora piérdete".

You had heard a bit of hustle and bustle but didn't even understand Spanish, you weren't even paying much attention, you were tidying up a shelf when someone wrapped their arms around your body and immediately recognized that combination of alcohol, tobacco and cologne, a warm voice says 

"te encontré, finally I found you". 

You turned around and found her lips waiting for you, a rough and passionate kiss ignited your excitement.

He lifted you up and placed you on a stack of boxes waiting to be placed, hastily stripped you of your lower clothing and rushed to immerse his face between your thighs, his warm breath made you shiver as he crept into your folds with his soft tongue.

He chewed and sucked your clitoris, skillfully spinning his tongue to increase your pleasure, moaning and trying to move his hips to increase his rhythm at will, but as an answer you got his hand pressed on his stomach with the weight of his arm holding you still.

When he first slipped one then two and finally the third finger pumping them into you were going to go crazy, I trembled under him 

"I'm coming" 

stammers and suddenly Nevada stopped causing a groan of discomfort. 

"I decide it when you come Princesa" 

rose looking at you in the eyes and asked you

"tell me your name?",

you answered moaning when he put a finger back into you, resumed licking and then 

"now come for me niña" 

and those words collapsed with pleasure flooding his face with your juices.

He took a handkerchief out of his jeans pocket, cleaned himself, approached you and kissed you on the forehead 

"one by one ball in the middle",

came out throwing a handful of bills at the shop owner, went up to the SUV and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Váyanse de aquí = Get out of here.
> 
> Te pagaré por tu tiempo, ahora piérdete = I'll pay you for your time. Now get lost.


	4. Finally

You were determined to go to him to break everything that had been created between you, and especially to make him understand that he could not come when he wanted and take joke of you.

That late afternoon you arrived in front of the club and asked one of the men there if Nevada was inside and that you needed to talk to him, they tried to send you away in a bad way. Nevada, hearing the hustle and bustle, appeared to see what was going on as soon as he saw you and ordered his men to let you in, took you to his office and wanted you to sit on his couch, but you refused.

You didn't miss the good intentions, you were only looking at him with the black tank top and dark jeans, he had something different in his eyes, but you started talking the same

"listen, you can't get on my..." 

Nevada in the meantime had approached, encircling your waist with his arms, he was not listening at all to a word of what you were saying, with his forefinger and thumb he took your chin and lifted it up, he put his lips on your zits with a sweet kiss, different from the previous seemed nostalgic, in need of something other than just sex.

You kissed him again, you felt safe, you started to undress quickly and in a short time you were naked under him lying on the couch, this time it was different, attentive, always passionate but he cared and dedicated small caresses and sweet kisses, he gently penetrated you leaving you time to get used to its size and then pushed gently with extreme passion, capturing your lips whenever he could, you enjoyed, moaned planting your fingernails in his back moving the hips to rhythm with his, the alchemy was intense, you seemed made for each other.

His green eyes focused on yours and he whispered, 

"I've waited all my life for a woman like you, now that I've found you, don't leave me anymore," 

his words made you shiver.

He took you in his arms holding you to his chest, now you were riding on him taking control of the rhythm and staring him in the eyes to catch every aspect of his orgasm that inevitably released into you biting his lip and moaning your name, at that sight you collapsed around his dick letting yourself fall against his chest. 

Stay intimate without moving or talking for an indefinite time and then your words broke the silence

"I'm not going anywhere Guapo".


End file.
